Quid Pro Quo
by MafuBaka
Summary: "Muéstrame lo tuyo, y te mostraré lo mío." Traducción del original de Sharkygal en Archive Of Our Own.


¡Está viiivo! ¡Al fin lo terminé! -Hace la danza de la victoria, importándole poco que sea casi medianoche-.

Tras varios meses de trabajo, considerables trancazos a la iPad, y muchas, muchas palabras, Quid Pro Quo está listo. Ani, te puedes sentir orgullosa de mi. xDDD

Agradecimientos: A Ani, por supuesto, por haberme presentado esa historia y darme los ánimos suficientes para traducirlo, a Sharkygal por haber pensado en una historia tan buena y por darme permiso para compartirla en mi idioma. Y a tí, -si, tu, sujetillo que está leyendo-, gracias por estar aquí.

Este Fic contiene mucho Jon/Arya, así que si no te agrada mucho la pareja, lo lamento, pero no es la historia para ti.

¡Espero que disfruten tanto como yo!

Un besote virtual,

MafuBaka.

* * *

Quid Pro Quo  
"Show me yours, I'll show you mine."

* * *

"Muéstrame lo tuyo, y te mostraré lo mío."

Todo era culpa de la estúpida y aburrida labor de costura.

La Septa Mordane les estaba enseñando a hacer encaje, lo que significaba miles y miles de pequeñas y precisas puntadas en infinitos círculos. Como era de esperarse, Sansa y Jeyne lo adoraban, y hacían perfectas telas suaves como una telaraña, y con exquisitas figuras de rosas o flores de lis.

Arya era aún peor con el encaje de lo que era con los bordados -y en eso era terrible-, y justo por eso la Septa la retenía por la tarde, aún cuando hacía un terrible calor. Era injusto que las demás pudieran irse para descansar y refrescarse

Esa era la razón por la que Arya fue obligada a permanecer ahí hasta la hora de la merienda, sudando y maldiciendo mientras sus nudos salían al revés y se deshacían. No pudo tomar un arco y practicar a escondidas, como era su plan. No podría ir a nadar al río, como las otras chicas harían, inclusive su hermana y Jeyne.

Oh, no. Ella llegó a la merienda a deshora, jadeando y aún más sudada. Sin tener la menor idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera se había sentado, cuando percibió que algo estaba mal. Todas las chicas estaban riendo de forma nerviosa, y Jeyne y Sansa no paraban de susurrar -eso no era extraño, de no ser por el hecho de que el rostro de Sansa estaba casi tan enrojecido como su cabello-.

Todos evitaban mirar a Jon, quien estaba aún más sonrojado que Sansa, y se esforzaba por no separar la vista de su plato.

"...y no era tan grande como creí", escuchó Arya en la voz de Jeyne. "No es que hubiera pensado en ello, claro está."

"Claro," concordó Sansa mientrar mordía su labio dubitativa. "¿Crees que son todos tan... Peludos?"

"Supongo." Jeyne río torpemente. "¡He oído que Hodor es aún peor!"

Extraño... Muy extraño. Arya le dió un codazo a Sansa. "¿Qué es peludo?"

Sansa se sonrojó aún más, y la miró fijamente. "¡Nada!" Siseó.

"Nada de lo que sepas..." Dijo Jeyne socarrona, mirándola por encima del hombro.

"¡Sé más que tú!" Contraatacó Arya, lo suficientemente alto como para colocar miradas curiosas sonre ella, inclusive la de su Madre.

Jeyne tomó una chucharada de su puchero de nabos, sólo por ser irritante. Inclusive masticaba con aires de superioridad. "¿En serio?" Preguntó una eternidad después, cuando terminó de tragar la sopa, y limpió la comisura de sus labios con su servilleta. "Entonces debes saberlo todo sobre lo que los hombres llevan bajo la ropa."

Las cejas de Arya se juntaron como nubes de tormenta. "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"¿No te gustaría saber..?" Dijo Jeyne mientras tomaba otro bocado.

Arya estaba a punto de estrangularla cuando Sansa interrumpió de la nada. "¡Vimos a Jon!"

Jeyne y Arya la miraron sorprendidas. "¿Hicieron qué?" Preguntó la loba.

Sansa tenía los ojos excesivamente abiertos, y la respuesta salió toda en una exhalación. "Todos iban a ir al río, y yo me negué. No era algo propio; pero Jeyne dijo que hacía demasiado calor, y que el agua sería fabulosa, y que lo podíamos hacer una sóla vez. Así que fuimos, pero Jon ya estaba ahí, y estaba..."

"¿Estaba..?" La apresuró Arya.

El sonrojo de Sansa se esparció hasta las orejas, bajando hasta el cuello. Se veía como una fresa. "Desnudo..."

Arya le dió un mordisco a su hogaza de pan, arrancándole la mitad. En verdad no la sorprendía. Se las arregló para masticar mientras hablaba. "¿Y qué? Has visto a Robb, y a Bran, hasta a Rickon. La Vieja Tata solía llevarnos a las aguas termales juntos. No sé por qué estás haciendo tanto escándalo al respecto."

"¡Arya! No hables con la boca llena, ¡es asqueroso!" La regañó Sansa, demasiado escandalizada como para sentirse apenada. Entonces lo recordó, y se retorció suavemente en su silla. "Y es diferente. Éramos pequeños entonces."

Su comida aún estaba muy caliente, pero Arya tomó una cucharada entera de cualquer forma, sólo para ofender a su hermana. "¿Entonces?"

La pelirroja parecía querer volver a reñirla por sus modales a la mesa, pero la estúpida Jeyne se metió a la conversación. "Los niños no son lo mismo que los hombres crecidos, y Jon es casi uno," elevó una ceja, altiva. "¿Aguna vez has visto a un hombre?"

Arya pasó la comida, renuente. "...No"

"Exactamente," dijo Jeyne, haciendo un ruido molesto con la nariz. Su descontento era casi tangible. "No sabes absolutamente nada al respecto."

Era una vaca irritante, pero tenía un punto. Algo así. Quizás. Arya reflexionaba mientras se metía la otra mitad del pan a la boca y lo mordisqueaba violentamente.

No había pasado mucho cuando Sansa y Jeyne volvieron a sus murmullos, pero Arya las ignoró. Todo sea por mentener el silencio.

Estúpido encaje. Tan injusto.

Jon estaba de pie y listo para irse antes de que la última cuchara fuera dejada. Un grupo de chicas reían torpemente al verlo. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Jeyne y Sansa, se sonrojó violentamente, y huyó del Gran Salón.

Arya se levantó de la silla y salió tras él, con los gritos reprobatorios de Sansa siguiéndola todo el camino fuera.

Lo alcanzó justo cuando entraba a la habitación de los chicos. "¡Hey!"

Jon la miró, y giró sobre sus talones. "No ahora, Arya" trató de cerrarle la puerta en el rostro.

Ella logró escabullirse, girando a su lado mientras él la veía, en shock. "¡No es justo!" Dijo, empujándolo. "¿Por qué las dejaste?"

La mirada de Jon cambió de sorprendida, a plena confusión. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'dejarlas'? ¿A quién le dejé hacer qué?"

Arya lo empujó de nuevo. "¡Las dejaste verte!"

El color inundó las mejillas de Jon. Su expresión se endureció y se volvió reservada. "No hablaré de esto contigo."

"¡No siquiera te agrada Sansa!" Le gritó Arya. "Ella nunca juega a las espadas contigo, o pone lodo en las botas de Theon cuando es grosero, o se sienta a tu lado, nada. ¡Y aún así la dejaste verte! Incluso dejate que Jeyne Poole viera, ¡y eso no es justo!"

"¡No dejé que nadie hiciera nada!" Y aparentemente sí parecía dispuesto a hablar con ella, o gritarle, al menos. "¡Todos salieron de la nada! ¿Qué querías que hiciera, volverme invisible?"

Arya lo miró fijamente, sus labios presionados en una delgada línea, demostrando su enojo. "Muéstrame." Dijo finalmente.

Las cejas de Jon casi alcanzaron la línea de su cabello. "¿Disculpa?"

"Le mostraste a todos los demás, ¡muéstrame a mi!" Se quejó Arya con los brazos en jarras.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Graznó, la dignidad se quedó en segundo lugar frente a la ira. "La mitad de las chicas de Invernalia me vieron desnudo hoy, y eso es mucho más que suficiente. ¡Muchas malditas gracias!"

Arya parpadeó. Jon difícilmente maldecía frente a ella; debía estar más triste de lo que creía. Consideró la situación, pensando en cómo lo podría reconfortar. "Yo podría mostrarte también, si quieres" ofreció. Era muy razonable, añadiría.

Pero Jon no parecía apreciar lo razonable -por no mencionar graciosa- que era su idea. De hecho, lucía categóricamente escéptico. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres jugar al 'muéstrame lo tuyo, te mostraré lo mío'?" Dijo, como si fuera un gran chiste, pero era una pregunta seria.

No se le había ocurrido en esos términos, pero se acercaba a la realidad. "Bueno... Sí... Supongo" pasaba el peso de un pie al otro, impaciente. Finalmente, no pudo contenerse. "Mira, Jeyne estaba siendo terrible, pero tiene razón, no sé nada. Y yo... Yo... Quiero saber. Es todo. ¿Tú no?"

Honestamente, estaba esperando que tendría que hacer mucho más labor de convencimiento, y que lo más probable es que la echara de ahí al final. Pero, Jon se quedó callado. ¡Estaba considerándolo! "Tu Señora Madre pondrá mi cabeza en una pica" dijo, no era un sí, pero tampoco era una negativa.

"Sólo si se entera", Arya señaló. "Y no le diré nada a nadie. ¿Tú lo harás?"

Jon frunció el ceño. "Una mirada rápida... ¿Eso es todo?"

Lo tenía. Arya sonría. "Eso es todo", repitió, más emocionada que responsable. "Mira, inclusive iré primero..."

Comenzó a levantar su falda, pero Jon tomó su mano. "¡No aquí! ¿Estás loca? Bran y Rickon llegarán en cualquier minuto." Le dió un tirón a su muñeca. "Ven."

Aún cuando lo seguía, él no la soltó. Algunos chicos de cocina estaban en el patio, y Jon la jaló del brazo dentro de un recoveco oscuro cerca de la forja para esquivarlos.

Él permaneció presionado contra su cuerpo hasta que habían pasado. Lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirlo respirar, el calor de su piel. Sue estómago dió un vuelco alocado; ¿habría comido demasiado rápido?

Fueron al Bosque de Dioses, o uno de sus límites, hasta un prado de pasto bajo. El perfume combinado del brezo y el afilado verde de las agujas de pino bajo sus pies era aturdidor. La noche se volvió espesa con su dulzura.

Jon la liberó al fin, dirigiéndose a uno de los árboles. Tocó su rugosa corteza. "Nadie viene aquí a estas horas, a excepción mía" dijo con la expresión distante. "Es un buen lugar cuando necesitas... Desaparecer un rato. ¿Sabes?"

Sí lo sabía. Quizás demasiado bien.

Arya jugueteó con un agujero nuevo en su manga. La larga caminata le dió tiempo a sus nervios de aflorar. "Aún puedo ir primero" soltó abruptamente, llena de ansiedad. Después actuó como si no fuera nada. "Está bien, no me molesta."

Los ojos de Jon la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, y el mismo retorzón atacó el vientre de Arya. Él desvió la mirada; "No," dijo suavemente. "Yo lo haré".

La Luna estaba casi llena, lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar todo el follaje; para que Arya viera que sus manos temblaban un poco, desatando los cordones. Enganchó los pulgares en la cintura de sus pantalones... Y titubeó.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Preguntó una última vez. "Aún puedes cambiar de opinión."

La boca de Arya se había secado. Que raro. Pasó saliva, y elevó la barbilla, tercamente. "Estoy segura," lo miró fijamemte a los ojos. "Continúa."

Jon dobló su camiseta fuera del camino, respiró profundo, y deslizó sus pantalones bajo sus muslos.

Era completamente pálido. Fue lo primero que vió, torpemente, la blancura de su piel, como la leche, como su homónimo; y su oscuro, oscuro cabello, grueso, engrosándo en el camino que bajaba por su vientre hasta el misterioso sitio entre sus piernas.

Jon permaneció de pie incómodamente conforme Arya lo examinaba. "Uh," dijo la loba finalmente. "No se ve como solía..."

"Tenía ocho años, Arya," resopló. "Hace mucho tiempo de eso."

Era como el resto de él. Largo y delgado. Pálido, también. Se veía suave, junto con los rizos negros como la tinta a su alrededor. "Es grande."

Jon bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo, y después volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos, plata contra la plata. "¿Lo crees?" Preguntó. Sonaba satisfecho.

"Oh, sí," respondió. "No sé a que se refería la boba de Jeyne; no es pequeño en absoluto."

"Espera, ¿qué? Jeyne Poole dijo que era..." Jon se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. "Olvídalo, no vale la pena preocuparse."

"Bueno, obviamente" Arya rodó los ojos. "Considera la fuente."

Él sonrió, y ella también; la tensión estaba cediendo de algun modo. Pero había algo en la expresión de Jon, en la forma en que la veía, que hacía que su interior se estremeciera. "Muy bien" dijo el chico en voz baja. "Ahora tú."

Fue más una exigencia que un recordatorio, y eso... Era interesante. ¿Por qué estaba su boca tan seca? Humedeció sus labios. "De acuerdo." Dijo, más débilmente de lo que planeaba.

Difícilmente parecía real, conforme se inclinaba para bajar su ropa interior y tomar el dobladillo de su vestido en puños. Con el corazón a mil, Arya levantó su falda hasta la cintura.

Arya podía sentirlo observándola, tan atentamente como ella lo había hecho. Quizás un poco más.

"Es distinto a como lo imaginaba" dijo. "Theon siempre lo describía como un enorme agujero, pero no es así. ¿En serio sólo es ese pequeño hoyuelo?

"No," Arya miraba hacia los árboles sobre la cabeza de Jon, ignorando el calor en su rostro. "Hay... Más."

"¿Más?" Jon se acercó para observar de cerca. Su curiosidad estaba más expuesta que cualquiera de los dos.

"En el, tu sabes, interior," carraspeó, su pulso acelerando conforme él se acercaba más y más. "Hay, pliegues, y algo así como una... ¿hendidura en medio? Es... Oh, Infiernos. No sé como explicártelo."

Jon está justo en frente de ella, agachándo la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. Era tan alto, con la cabeza y los hombros por encima de ella; crecía todo el tiempo, y siempre la sorprendía. "Muéstrame" dijo, tan amablemente que Arya olvidó su nerviosismo y simplemente, obedeció.

Se tuvo que sentar para hacerlo, y fue un verdadero alivio no tener que permanecer de pie, sus rodillas se sentían extrañas y temblorosas. Los matorrales estaban fríos y le hacían cosquillas en la piel desnuda. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas, pegajosas al tacto con sus piernas mientras reacomodaba su falda.

Jon la veía, paciente -siempre paciente con ella. Era por eso por lo que siempre recurría a él cuando había algo que aprender.

Separó las piernas.

"Es rosa," dijo, fascinado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

"¿Eh? Quiero decir, sí," sin pensarlo, Arya abrió su sexo poquito más para ver.

Jon hizo un sonido ahogado, y la loba levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver su hombría saltar, antes de que él ahuecara las manos sobre ésta y se colocara fuera de su vista.

Una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo entero. Se sentía mareada de la nada. "Se movió" dijo como idiota.

"Eso hace," aún en la penumbra, puede ver como está sonrojado. "Yo no... Quiero decir... Perdón."

Estaba avergonzado, horrible y dolorosamente. Por primera vez, pensó en lo que sucedió en el río horas antes. ¿Se habrían reído las otras chicas? ¿Actuaron asqueadas, o dijeron cosas horribles?

"Está bien" le dijo. "No te disculpes... Yo, quiero ver."

Jon mordió el interior de su mejilla, y ella conocía esa mirada; había una guerra librándose en su mente: lo que cree que debería hacer, y lo que estaba tentado a hacer.

La pausa se alargó, y lento, muy lento, Jon dejó sus manos caer.

Los ojos de Arya se abrieron desmesuradamente, "Esta... Parado" y es cierto; estaba fuera de su cuerpo, como la rama de un árbol. No podía dejar de observarlo. "¿Es normal que haga eso?

Jon dejó escapar una risilla, perplejo. "Claro. ¿De qué otra forma podría un hombre poner un bebé..." Una expresión de horror invadió su rostro. "Oh, Dioses. Si sabes de donde vienen los bebés, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!" Bufó. "No seas ridículo. Madre me lo explicó hace Eras."

Más o menos. Algo sobre marido y mujer, y estar enamorado... Ah, y que si un chico te pedía que te acostaras con él, no se refiere a dormir; también es un imbécil, y deberías decirle a Padre o a Madre.

Robb y Theon habían sido mucho más informativos. Al menos, cuando no sabían que ella los estaba escuchando.

"¿Te duele?" Se veía como si lo hiciera, todo hinchado. La muñeca de Arya se había hinchado una vez, cuando cayó de un árbol y aterrizó mal; le había dolido.

Él sacudió la cabeza, y la risa es silenciosa, brillaba en sus ojos. "No." Su mirada es atrevida, retadora; como si quisiera decir '¿alguna otra pregunta?'

Y la verdad es que Arya sí tenía otra pregunta. Llevaba rato queriendo preguntárselo, pero no era tan sencillo. Mordió su labio mientras lo miraba fijamente. "¿Puedo tocarlo?"

Su nerviosismo es inmediato. "Arya-"

"Tú podrías, también..." Lo interrumpió, odiando lo jodidamente... Apenado, que eso sonó. Ella no estaba asustada. No. "Ya sabes, si eso te parece justo."

Su hombría saltó de nuevo, pero Jon no trató de ocultarse. En vez de eso, dejó su mirada caer hacia el sitio emtre las piernas de Arya, y pasó saliva.

Jon se hincó en el pasto frente a ella, despacio, como si creyera que ella podría correr o gritar. Su camisa continuaba cayéndose de donde la dobló, así que se la quitó completamente, desprdenando sus de por sí salvajes rizos.

Su piel luce plateada bajo la luna. Sus ojos oscuros, solemnes y profundos como las aguas bajo el Arbol Corazón.

Arya estiró una vacilante mano hacia él.

Su hombría se sacudió cuando sus dedos la rozaron, y Jon exhaló fuertemente, pero no se alejó, así que ella tampoco. Estaba consciente de ser delicada, explorando la forma y la sensación con curiosidad. Él es cálido, y aterciopelado, firme. Hay una rugosidad graciosa cerca de la punta, misma que tocó asombrada.

"Así." Jon tomó su mano alrededor de la propia, mostrándole una capa de piel secreta que se deslizó hacia atrás. Debajo, es redondo y brillante, como una de esas pequeñas y dulces manzanas de Dorne que el Tío Edmure le envía a Madre cada año. Los músculos del abdomen de Jon se contrajeron cuando ella lo tocó ahí.

En respuesta, algo comienza a pulsar en su vientre, más abajo. Destella, excitado y ardiente, al mismo tiempo que Jon lleva una mano a su pierna.

Su respiración suena terriblemente ruidosa en sus oídos, y está segura de que puede oír su corazón palpitar, de alguna forma, a través de su piel. Él lleva su mano más y más arriba, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso. La loba sintió su pulso decaer, y un nudo en la garganta; comenzó a considerar la idea de morir justo ahí.

Él la acarició, apenas rozando la punta de sus dedos, y su boca se abrió en un jadeo.

Entre la mano de Arya, su hombría pulsó, endureciéndose aun más. Jon se congeló. "Es... ¿Es demasiado? ¿Quieres que me detenga?"

Ella apenas logró negar con la cabeza. Ambos temblaban como las hojas. "No. ¿Tú te quieres detener?"

Una pausa, y el deseo brilla en sus ojos de plata. "No" dijo, acunándola en su mano.

Chispas de sensaciones la atravesaron como un rayo. Trató de no estremecerse demasiado, o hacer mucho ruido, y falló miserablemente en ambas.

Los dedos de Jon son cuidadosos y lentos, frotando suavemente a través de ese fino vello que acababa de crecer. Él la abrió completamente, atrapando uno de sus tiernos pliegues interiores palpándolo entre el índice y el pulgar. "Eres suave," susurra. "Como la seda."

"Uh huh," es todo lo que puede decir. Siendo honestos, su atención estaba dirigida a recordar como respirar.

Él deslizó un nudillo por su centro. Esa extraña hendidura a la que nunca le ha dado una correcta mirada, sino más bien examinada por el tacto. En su camino se topó con un pequeño punto colocado hasta arriba, haciéndola chillar.

La toca ahí de nuevo, deliberadamente, y es como un golpe de calor junto con algo más; grande y desconocido.

Jon presionó la palma de su mano contra ella, y en respuesta, Arya sólo atinó a estrujar su hombría. Él tomó su muñeca, cerrando los dedos en torno a los de la loba. "Así" dijo, deslizando sus manos entrelazadas a lo largo de su miembro.

Ella se esforzó para seguirlo. Su piel es caliente y suave, ese sitio secreto cerca de la punta es como una manga, moviéndose fácilmente adelante y atrás. Él se limitó a mirarla por un prolongado instante, como en trance, vista borrosa y la respiración pausada. Entonces la mano que descansaba entre las piernas de Arya comenzó a moverse.

Es como cuando te hacen cosquillas, por eso no pudo evitar retorcerse, o fallar al intentar acallar los sonidos que sus labios emitían. Se sentía bien; como cuando Robb la subía a sus hombros y corría por el patio de entrenamientos, o dispararle a un blanco, o ese primer agridulce bocado de las tartas de zarzamora.

Se está ahogando en él. Las sensaciones rugiendo en su interior como un río desbocado, y se vuelve difícil concentrarse en responder a sus caricias, pero le gustan los desesperados sonidos que Jon emitía demasiado como para detenerse.

Su hombría está hinchada, y casi le cuesta trabajo rodearla por completo. 'Polla', la llama Theon. Una sucia y vulgar palabra, pero de alguna forma satisfactoria. Lo intenta en su mente: la polla de Jon está hinchada, y enese mismo momento él decide trazar círculos sobre su centro.

El calor entre sus piernas estalla, se derrite, y Jon gimió. "Dioses, Arya," se inclinó hacia ella, con la frente en su sien. "Estás... Mojada."

"También tú," pensó. Y es cierto, esta escurridizo y goteando. Se lo hubiera dicho, pero los dedos de su hermano son insistentes y despiadados. Su cálido aliento rozando su oreja, y al final, no pudo decir nada.

Ambos estaban sudorosos y jadeando. Él la guió, haciéndola aumentar el ritmo, presionando más, antes de abandonarlo todo y hundirse entre su cabello, acunando la parte de detrás de su cuello. El sentimiento de su interior continúa creciendo, pesado y oprimiéndola, y sabe que algo sucederá pronto. Lo sabe, pero no sabe qué es. Eso le causa vértigo, casi al punto de asustarla. Jon se alejó sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarla, "¿estás..?"

"No lo sé," jadeó, aferrándose a su brazo, a su hombría, y Dioses, se está estremeciendo. "Jon, me siento... Yo..."

"Está bien," murmura contra la mandíbula de la Stark. "Es bueno, lo prometo. Sólo déjalo venir."

"¿Cómo puedo dejarlo venir? Ni siquiera sé como se detiene." Piensa, delirante. Sus dedos se mueven en firmes y rápidos patrones, deslizándose en ocasiones, y ella continúa con el vaivén de su mano. Casi fuera de sí, cerca, tan cerca...

¿Pero de qué?

Jon presionó su suave beso justo detrás de su oreja, sus dedos presionando fuertemente, y el sentimiento finalmente estalla. Todo en su interior enloquece, espasmos, pulsaciones; el placer la embiste en avalanchas y terremotos. Gimió en sorpresa, arqueándose como un arco en tensión.

Es la locura. Fabulosa.

Es vagamente consciente de Jon, estremeciéndose contra ella. Tomándo su mano con dedos pegajosos y húmedos, moviéndolas más y más rápido contra su hombría. Una, dos veces, y él se tironea, gruñendo, derramando un líquido espeso en la mano de la chica.

Colapsan uno contra el otro. Apoyados y luchando por recuperar el aliento. La mano de él poco a poco se relaja y suelta su cabello, descansando cerca de su nuca. "¿Estás bien?"

Sus rostros están tan juntos, la nariz de Jon toca su mejilla, y casi puede sentir sus labios rozando los de ella. "Creo que sí," dice sin dejar de jadear. Sus muslos están casi tan mojados como su mano. "¿Tú lo estás?"

Su sonrisa es respuesta suficiente. "Ven aquí," dijo, dándole un suave tirón, invitándola a recostarse a su lado.

Arya depositó su cabeza en el desnudo pecho de él, cerrando los ojos mientras siente uno de sus brazos enredarse en torno a su cintura. Es tan pacífico de esa forma, tan cómodo. Se sentía lánguida, como si sus huesos hubieran desaparecido, y aun así, completamenta feliz.

La otra mano de Jon volvió distraídamente a su pelo, cepillándolo a través de sus dedos. "Te amo, lo sabes," dijo repentinamente.

Arya puede sentir su corazón latiendo justo bajo su pómulo. "Lo sé," respondió, con una sonrisa inusualmente suave. "Yo también te amo."

Él acuna su rostro, elevándolo con delicadeza hasta que se encontró con su mirada. "Me alegra que lo hayas preguntado," desliza su pulgar por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su mejilla. "Prométeme que no harás esto con nadie más, no hasta que seas mayor y estés casada."

"Como si planeara hacerlo" bufa, entrecerrando los ojos. "Pero tu también deber prometerlo -sólo así será justo-, nadie más hasta que seas mayor y estés casado. ¿De acuerdo?"

Algo amargo brilla a través de la expresión de Jon, doloroso y nostálgico; pero después desapareció, y todo lo que queda es vacío. "Nadie más," dice, besando su frente. "Tienes mi palabra."

Se vuelven a vestir en un silencio cómplice, deslizándo dentro, atándo y tirándo hacia abajo hasta que están decentes y sólo un poco más arrugados de como llegaron. Limpiar es un esfuerzo de equipo; Jon limpió la mano de Arya con el interior de su camisa, y ella le quitó las agujas de pino de los oscuros rizos.

Arya le dió un codazo mientras emergían del bosque. "Aún podemos, entre nosotros." Él la mira fijamente, y ella no sabe si está confundido o sólo reluctante, así que decide completar la idea. "Prometí que no lo haría con nadie más. Nunca dije que no lo haría contigo..."

Jon parece no saber qué hacer son su rostro. Finalmente lo restriega con las manos y susoira, una mezcla de humor y resignación. "Eres demasiado astuta para tu propio bien", es todo lo que dice, y le sacude el cabello. La empujó juguetonamente frente a él. "Ahora, date prisa, tu. Antes de que Padre envíe una tropa de búsqueda."

Volvieron sin incidente alguno. De hecho, casi nadie se dió cuenta que que se habían ido.

Sansa, por supuesto, es una de esas que sí lo hizo. Esperaba a Arya en su alcoba, lista para darle la lectura de su vida por haber huído de la merienda sin ser excusada, como alguna clase de bestiecilla salvaje.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo, de cualquier forma?" Preguntó, elevando una de sus rojizas cejas. "No estaban jugando con la espada de Bran, ¿cierto?"

"No... Fue la de Jon." Dijo la loba, mordiéndose la lengua para conservar una mirada seria.

* * *

Pasó una semana, y Jon la encontró tras los establos, disparándole a un bloque de heno con un arco robado. Ella estaba colocando una flecha en el momento que escuchó pasos, y lo vió acercarse por el rabillo del ojo.

Su mano está de pronto en su cadera, caliente a través de todas las capas de vestido y ropa interior.

El tiro sale disparado hacia ningún lado.

Él se ríe, y ella le da un codazo, que sólo logra hacerlo reír aun más. Su respiración crea vapor en el ambiente, frío, ahora que el extraño hechizo de calor ha pasado; le pone la piel de gallina. "Estuve pensando en algo," dijo Jon. Su cuerpo sólido y tibio detrás de ella. Tan cerca...

"¿Ah, si?" La loba procede con precaución. Los pensamientos son asunto delicado, y ella no quisiera perturbar ese.

"Pensé que quizás estaba muy oscuro antes. Considero," sus brazos rodean la cintura de la chica, haciéndo que su pulso se eleve. Arya casi puede sentirlo sonreír, inclinándose para hablar directo a su oído. "Quizás debería echar otro vistazo. Por minuciosidad, claro."

Arya sonrió.


End file.
